


The Hunger Games (A MCYT AU)

by idiotsandwhich27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Hunger Games, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotsandwhich27/pseuds/idiotsandwhich27
Summary: It was the 100th hunger games, and Dream had never been more excited, as a career his main goal was to win and achieve glory, nothing could ever get in his way. That is true until he gets into the arena and meets George, and the other contestants, never had he felt more human.Dreamnotfound, Skephalo, and more. I will only ship those comfortable with being shipped.This is a slow burn with a lot of angst and fluff hope you enjoyNO SMUT, of course, a crap ton of angst, cursing, and trigger warnings.I am open to suggestions and hope you like it :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	1. soup is good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all hope you are ready for a shit ton of angst and some fluff, enjoy :)

Hi there thanks for clicking on my book :) If you like it, it would mean a lot if you could kudos because I spend a lot of time on it, if you don't its fine all the same. Enjoy!


	2. {Soup}

TW Blood and death.

Clay was ready. 

You could tell. The look on his face, the small lopsided grin, he knew how this was going to go down and he liked it. He picked up his sword and started running.

It was over before his opponent could even move. Their sword across the field and Clay's through their chest. Clay was the dream. Any victors dream tribute, the dream career. That must be why they called him Dream. 

He grasped the sword sticking out from his victim's chest, driving the blade further through them and the ground. Everyone watched as he pulled a dagger from his blood-stained tunic and softly slit the poor kids' throat.

Mercy. 

He stood up and wiped his brow, barely any sweat coming off. He had done these millions of times before, trained, and trained, and trained. Soon he became undefeated. He became the Dream. His trainer was lucky to have him and lucky to flaunt him. He took Dream in when he was small, a tiny act of pity, the last wish fulfilled for his friend, his career partner.

The trainer showed no mercy and taught dream to do the same. He was a beast as they called him. Mr. Beast. Mr. Beast walked to turn off the simulation, hitting the off switch, and watching Dream as he walked out of the room. 

He was happy with his performance and at the same time wasn't, and Mr. Beast took dream off to train some more. That was the difference between Dream and his mom, she let herself fall in love, letting it through her armor only to have it break her from the inside. She shouldn't have had a child. She spent her whole life training and fighting only for it to be ruined by a child. Yes, he got Dream, but he lost a good friend along the way.

Mr. Beast, the real name Jimmy knew that Dream couldn't be affected by. Girls had tried of course, as Dream was stunning (This is what I assume he looks like through what he has told us). Green eyes, dirty blond hair, tall, muscular, what girl wouldn't want that? Dream was so focused on his training that he never even looked at any of the girls that floundered around him in a suggestive way. Now this of course made him the ultimate challenge.

A stud adopted by a past victor, who didn't go to school because he spent all his time training, and no girl had ever gotten to before? Yes, the ultimate challenge. What else was the ultimate challenge? Getting Dream to stop training.

After an hour Jimmy told Dream to hurry up and take a shower so he wouldn't be late to dinner. At first, Dream ignored him, but Jimmy knew the way to crack him. In a sing-song voice, Jimmy yelled

"I'll tell mom to make your favorite"

\------------------"APPLE PEAR SOUP!" shouted the short brunette named George. He had walked home from work to find that his mother had made him his favorite dish. It was a sweet ending to a long day's work at the docks. 

When you live in a family of fishermen, any meal that wasn't fish was a delicacy. Yes, there are ways to spice fish up but there are only so many different combinations of spices and flavors you can try that don't cause your mouth to explode.

George set his bag down and rushed to the table, hand on the spoon before he had even sat down. He loved his parents, and they loved him, not knowing what they would do without him. See George's dad had been in a boating accident that took on of his legs off, impairing him from work. George's mother was a soup cook in a small shop downtown. George bought in the bulk of the money. Though he was scrawny he could still work, and work well.

From a young age kids from District 4 learned to fight and survive, as they were technically considered careers. Most kids opted out of career training to start an actually beneficial life of fishing and other jobs at sea. George and many others had to do this despite their own wishes to be a career. 

George was the first to leave as his dad's accident was early on in his life. He was embarrassed by the fact that he had to work while others trained and fought, because of this and didn't tell anyone about his predicament. As one of the most skilled fighters his disappearance was not taken lightly and the kids in his class started to call him GeorgeNotFound. The name stuck even after a few of them spotted him at the water's edge collecting his overtime pay.

Few stayed in training after the age of 15. By that time there were few career trainees from George's class. By this time and age, there was only one. A boy named Nick

\----------------

Schlatt didn't know what to do. 

As the President of ̶M̶a̶n̶b̶e̶r̶g̶ Panem, he needed an idea for the quarter quell and he needed one quick. He only had a few more days until he was to announce the special game format and his game master did nothing to help. Why was hiring a man nicknamed quackity a good idea? It was the damn 100th games, first century ending, 4th quarter quells, so important...

Pacing back and forth in his office, sweating, thinking so hard that it was like horns sprouted from his head. His double doors wide open, those doors were heavy, and considering quackity always had something to annoy him with and he didn't want to lug open those doors every time. That's when it hit him.

The ball, not the idea, but it soon followed after. Schlatt screamed in agony as the ball slammed into his face. Recovering quickly Schlatt look around for the thrower. A small boy, a small, minuscule, annoying, piece of shit BOY. Now instead of a ball, the idea hit him

There was no time to be angry, grabbing the scared boy by the shoulders Schlatt announced"I have it!" loosening his grip on the boy's shoulder Schlatt pumped his fist in the air with excitement, not even noticing that the little fellow had run away, ball in hand. Schlatt probably should have asked for the name but he was too happy to be vengeful. 

He had it. The idea for the 100th Hunger Games. He scrambled to his desk grabbing the 'official' envelope that was supposed to have been made at the 1st games. But everyone in the Capital knew, heck everyone in Panem knew that the Presidents just wrote whatever the hell the wanted and put it in the envelope. I mean how do you think Katniss went to the 75th games, it was obviously rigged.

Writing down the brilliant idea in his loopy scrawl with a quill pen, so flushed with excitement that he didn't even put ink on the feather. Noticing this he cursed himself and dipped the tip in the inkpot and wrote down the special circumstances for these games.

All Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hoped you liked it, this book will have multiple sequels as I have a lot planned here, as well as a tribute info book that is already up :) If you have any ideas criticisms I'm open. Thanks for reading again <3
> 
> Luv ya
> 
> 1240 words
> 
> -Eef


	3. The Tributes with Soup

https://www.wattpad.com/story/242676760-the-tributes

My book on the tributes. I am mainly on Wattpad and usually transfer it over here, if you would like me to make a separate book for ao3 please tell me in the comments, <3  
Thanks  
-eef 

p.s. new chapter up soon ;3


	4. {The Soup Plan}

Now dream had a plan. 

Through many hours of big brain scheming with Jimmy, he had finally come up with it. The way to make sure he got into the games. I mean what do you think he trained for, Minecraft Monday season 2? 

No, he trained for the games. Not for a girl, not for a muffin, not for Karl's (jimmy's good friend, another victor in district 4, and trainer) approval, but for glory.

https://youtu.be/MTjXhE6jV5s

Go check this out please, the artist's name is vortex and they are amazing, also a theater kid so, yes I made the pun on purpose. Also check out The Score, which is the artist that made the song. 

and the only way to get that glory was to compete in the games. But the fact was that the games were hard to get into, so many choices, so many kids. But now dream had a plan you see, a plan to really turn the odds in his favor. A plan that he was really shocked no one else had thought of before, it was really obvious.

The Tesserae.

Jimmy handed dream a small piece of paper. A simple plan, but one that was guaranteed to work. He had told no one of this plan, as to no one steal it. He took the quill from jimmy's outstretched hand and looked at the black letters on the paper. 

'what to chose, what to chose' Dream thought to himself. How many times should his name go in? He went to the line under cans of soup, each soup can equaled a name in the bowl. Scrawled out in his small loopy handwriting he wrote the number 420, 420 cans of soup should be good, I mean everyone likes soup.

That's the only thing dreams mind was on the games. Not even training distracted him. He had never actually killed anything except for a pig or something. The truth was is he was scared. Insecurities flowed over him and washed him away into bad thoughts. He was the best, but he didn't know that.

What if all the other careers turned on him? What if he couldn't bring himself to kill? What if there was someone out there, better than him, and looking to kill? What if he stepped off the pedestal too early and blew himself up? These thoughts kept him up at night, tossing and turning in the sheets of his bed. 

The reaping was only 2 weeks away and by the 5th night the bags under his eyes were so ghastly that he looked like a certain bio-exorcist, that would give all the houses enemas. Jimmy knew that he needed to get dreams mind off the game, but the problem was he didn't know how to do that. Even during training dreams mind was still on the games. 

Jimmy only had one option left. He needed to find someone, not something to get his wards head back in the game. Also so he could get a good nights rest, cause it's kinda hard to sleep when you have a teen pacing around their room with creaking floorboards, picking at the cracks in the plaster, trying to make the wifi faster so they could watch old games, sitting on a sofa that desperately needed a castor, and also dreams bathroom was a disaster.

There's is only so many times you can stay awake all night listening to that and not want to dash your head with a rock (crunch). Jimmy thought he had found the perfect girl to take dreams mind off that and actually get him to sleep. He could fanaticize at night about her eyes, romanticize what might have been. Maybe a part of him would like to, who knew, maybe a part of him would like to hang with them. Maybe he could finally be more chill. 

So Jimmy set up the date, asking this girl, Heather, who just so happened to be the queen of the school. He set it up so they would go get slushies from the stand in the town square, maybe try that new place called Pink Berry. The only place he didn't want them to go was to the coffee shop Beanies, as there was a girl named Emma who heather hated. Girl drama is so weird, they're all just mean girls. 

Now all he had to do was tell Dream. Yes, Jimmy did a classic set up a date and not tell him. I was going to be fun, It had to be fun. How could it not possibly be fun? They were going to go get slushies at a place that had the best corn-nuts, then go play crochet afterward. What's not fun about that? There was also a soup place nearby so if they wanted any they could get soup. 

Now how was he going to tell dream? Jimmy knocked on dream's slightly ajar door.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Can I come in?" 

"Yeah. of course."

Jimmy pushed the door open and stepped into the room to see dream laying on his bed, hands under his head staring at the ceiling. Great, probably thinking about the games. This was not going to go well, was it.

"So, whatcha thinking about" met with silence Jimmy turned to look at dream, who saw and immediately answered

"oh um, the usual"

"You mean the games." 

"Yes I mean the games, how could I not be thinking about the games, Jimmy you went in you understand what I'm feeling right now, you can't possibly believe I can think about anything but the games..." Knowing that a rant was going to start Jimmy cut dream off and said

"Actually I have an idea" dread overtook dream's face

"what, what did you do"

"Well, I may have..."

"You may have what? spit it out" 

"I set up a date with heather for you"

"WHAT"

Jimmy cringed as dream kept repeating the what over and over and over again, almost kinda like someone just called him step dream...

That's when the wheezing started, dream was laughing so hard he was wheezing. It kinda sounded like a teapot. The wheezing stopped. Jimmy heard a final 

"WHAT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, a lot of stuff has been happening in my life, and I got writer's block, I'm so so sorry for not updating. Please don't be mad. I lost interest in the book, and things are not going well in my life currently, I got in a fight with my friends, and my family is not doing well at all, I mean like really bad. I am so so so sorry again. You can shame me all you want. Thanks for reading and sticking with me though :)
> 
> Also yes all of those musical references were on purpose hehe :3
> 
> 1120 words 
> 
> Luv ya all <3
> 
> -eef


	5. {The Half Date with Soup}

George had just tied the rope onto the dock, pulling his fishing vessel in when he saw Maia. Maia was his girl. Not official but everyone knew they liked each other. He hopped off the vessel and ran into her arms. She had short brown hair with blond highlights, the norm for a singer like her. They had only known each other for a little while but they were good friends. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work." George exclaimed, puzzled. 

"I have a big show tonight so they gave me the day off. I thought maybe we could go get soup?"

"of course!"

Now, this wasn't an official date but it kinda was. Both were too nervous to ask to make it official. They held hands as they walked down to the soup stand next to the bay, the big bright billboard over it reading DISTRICT 4'S BEST CLAM CHOWDER. It was true, Lonnie, the elderly man who ran the shop did indeed make the best clam chowder. 

"Oh shit"

"What is it, George?"

"I gotta go change"

Maia laughed as the short boy let go of her hand and ran out to the fishermen's locker room, almost tripping on the way over. George opened his locker grabbing his bag out of it as quickly as possible, to not keep Maia waiting. He pulled off his wet suit and tossed it in the locker in his bags place. He went to the office and the Captain of his ship, a former victor of the games. 

Nicknamed Captain Sparkles for his very sparkly performance in the games. He set up an electrical force field around his camp and took potshots at people around. Nobody knew it was him, thus creating the saying 'it couldn't have been the captain'. After winning the captain had looked for any possible jobs to do, he tried singing and was fairly good at it, producing a couple of hits in the capitol. But he was eventually drawn back to the sea. 

"Ya want your pay or not Georgie" 

The Captains rough voice pulled him out of his thoughts, mumbling 

"Sorry sir" 

He grabbed the envelope of money and rushed out with his pack to see Maia holding 2 steaming cups of clam chowder smiling at him. He jogged on over to her and grabbed his soup, thanking her with a small nod. This was normal, they bought each other their soups a lot. Sipping on their soups they walked around the bay in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They slowly intertwined their fingers not wanting to rush anything. 

Soon enough they were back where they started, except they had 2 cups less of soup. Throwing the disposable bowls into the can next to the stand, they continued on their walk, this time taking a different, longer route. Still walking in silence, George looked up to see a flower, he knew Maia liked flowers so he slowly let go of her hand and walked over to get it. 

"What are you doing George?" 

George pointed at the flower. Maia nodded her head in understanding. Now George was getting nervous. He didn't know what to do or say, should he just tuck it behind her ear, does he get down on one knee and say 'for you madame'. Now he was nervous. He grabbed the flower gently and pulled at the stem, it broke quickly. He walked backed over to where Maia was standing and handed the yellow flower to her.

"To match your dress" 

A puzzled look crossed over Maia's face and then realization hit. 

"Um, George my dress is green."

George's face dropped, his color blindness once again embarrassing him.

At least the start of the 'date' went well

\----------------------------------------------

You know who's date was not going well? Dreams.

He had arrived at the town square sullen and cranky, forced over there by Jimmy. He waited for about 20 minutes to be greeted by a girl named Heather that was not the one he was supposed to be going out with. 

"So, you're the one they call Dream"

Dream nodded and rubbed the back of his neck already uncomfortable.

"I'm Heather, Heather Duke. Heather's right-hand woman."

Dream nodded again and looked away.

"You don't talk much do you, no wonder. You must be a recluse"

Now that made Dream mad

"I'm not a recluse, I just don't waste my time talking to people like you." Dream spat back. Heather Duke looked taken aback, but she quickly regained her composure. 

"You know I'm just here to stall for her, that bitch couldn't choose an outfit" 

Dream scoffed, why was he here again?

That's when Heather showed up. Heather MacNamara. The girl in bright yellow flounced over to them. He recognized her. She was the one who started crying in kindergarten after she couldn't open the childproof cap to the glue. He chuckled to himself remembering that. Heather M. paid no attention instead she pointed at a girl in bright pink, with shiny hair, very perfect teeth, and a skirt that was way too small.

Dream tuned out the whispering of the girls behind him trying to focus on something else. His eyes flicked around the square trying to notice the little things. The details count, he could tell by the way the man pushed the cabbage cart and the protections around it that the cart had been recked before. He could tell by the way the man's hands fiddled with the lock, that the lock was one of those high tech ones that said at the bottom, I am locked or unlocked.

Still studying this man he found some things quite interesting, his passcode to the lock was sher. He wondered to himself what that meant. Soon enough there was a small tap on his shoulder, and dude to instinct he grabbed the arm that did the tapping took a step and twisted it into a killer armbar. The person squealed. He saw the bright yellow of her clothes and immediately let go.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN"

"I'm so sorry, it's just instinct for me, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"HELL YEAH I'M HURT" Heather M said, holding her arm

"It's just a dislocated shoulder"

"JUST A DISLOCATED SHOULDER? I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE DAMN CHEER TEAM" 

Not knowing what to do Dream grabbed her arm and swiftly popped her shoulder back into its socket.

"OW" 

The scream of pain startled everyone but Dream. Soon everyone in the square was starting at Dream who had already been slapped in the face by a girl and the real date hadn't even started yet. This date was going to be fun, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter :D. It's a little rushed cause I wanted to get it out as an apology for not updating, I have found my interest in the story again so be prepared for some quick updates. I'm open to any suggestions. My friends and I have gotten it worked out and we are all good :3. 
> 
> 1200 words
> 
> Thank you for all the support I have received, Luv ya all <3
> 
> -eef


	6. 1K!!!!!!!!

Holy shit 1k! I cannot believe it, thank you all so much. Sorry for not updating and thank you for all the support and love that got us here. I’m not doing well in school. At least according to my Asian mom and basically am not allowed on electronics. But now I am and I promise you a new chapter will be up soon 

Thanks so much again <3  
-eef who is currently wheezing


	7. I need motivation

yo yo yo its me sadly I'm not dead, I just need motivation to write. Yes I enjoy it but I mainly do it to make others happy and have been procrastinating as a result of me not feeling like I'm making you guys happy. 

So I made a Discord.

Please join

Please

Ok I'll stop begging 

But please.

I'm lonely.

Anyways here's the link https://discord.gg/Yuq4nzzE

Thanks, if you join or not I still love you all and hope you have an amazing week. <3

-lonely eef

P.S. I promise I'm at least trying to write. A DnF one shot out soon uwu.

hopefully.


End file.
